The Beginning of the End: A Twilight Outtake
by Oh Elle
Summary: A Twilight Book Outtake...what would have happened had Edward taken a little longer to get to the ballet studio? James DOESN'T bite Bella but her injuries were too severe. She's dying, and Edward must change her then. Bella POV - One shot.


**This is a one shot I wrote to help me with "writers block" on my other story, The Bachelorette.  
It takes place during the fight scene at the end of the Twilight book, right when James throws her against the wall of mirrors. **

** It's my take on what would have happened had James NOT bitten Bella and what would have happened if Edward had decided to change her then. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. The first part is taken directly from the book, copyright 2006 Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_"That's a very nice effect," he said, examining the mess of glass, his voice friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

_I ignored him, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling toward the other door._

_He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling._

_"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked pleasantly. His toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine._

_"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he prompted._

_"No!" I croaked. "No, Edward, don't—" And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors._

_Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it._

_And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below._

~*~

The crushing blow to my head seemed to dictate all feeling. My other injuries seemed inconsequential compared. All I could focus on was the throbbing of my pulse behind my eyes.

_Thub, dub. Thub, dub. Thub, dub._

I wanted to pass out; follow the light and sleep. I was tired. The blood pooling around my head was making my stomach sick with every necessary breath.

James hovered above me, the gleaming teeth from his smile flashed off the broken glass around me. His black eyes bore into mine with pure evil intentions.

I vaguely hoped Edward wouldn't come to my rescue. I had caused enough trouble. The Cullen's could probably be safer without my problems holding them back. _Without my bloodshed._ Even so, if James hurt Edward I would never forgive myself. This was my fault—I had to deal with the consequences.

A loud bang from the other side of the room brought me back to reality—I hadn't realized James had disappeared. Where had he gone? Did I pass out? Did some higher being really hate my enough to force me through this torture while conscious?

I tried to sit up but the sharp pain slashed through me—I cried out, my sobs muffled by the wet hair sticking to my face. I had enough sense to hold my breath and move most of my hair away from my nose and mouth. The smell was too much. Vomiting all over the floor would only make matters worse.

James was still gone. I had a chance to run—not literally. If only I could move myself that would be possible. I tried instead to drag my body from the floor. Being careful not to move any of my broken bones, I moved my unharmed arms under my chest and pushed up with enough force to get a foot above the ground. The slick wood of the dance studio helped propel my movements forward towards the door. Again, I cried out when my broken leg made contact with shattered glass.

I moved forward. I would not deter. This was my chance and I was not going to waste it lying there broke, defeated.

After what felt like hours of pulling myself along—which was probably only a couple of minutes—the door to the studio flung open. Scaring me, I fell to the ground, my arms limp at my sides. The small fall caused my leg and torso to lash out again. White hot daggers of pain sliced through me. I heaved, but managed to swallow the bile back.

"Ah ah ahhh, little girl," James sang while walking slowly towards me. His eyes crimson now rather than the black from earlier. He _hunted?_ Why? Did he not plan on drinking _my_ blood? "I would hate to let you get away after all of our work now, wouldn't I? What a shame that would be."

"W-Why?" My voice raspy and gurgled, I choked once…twice before quieting. Maybe if I prolonged this by talking with him, my blood would be too tempting and he would want to kill me faster. I _wanted_ him to kill me faster. The pain was too much.

He laughed. "You smell divine, Isabella. It is sweetest torture not to drink from you right now. I had to go get myself a little treat just to refrain from draining you…I don't know how your Edward does it," he spoke calmly but the pure hate in his eyes when he spoke Edward's name told otherwise.

So he planned on torturing me before drinking my blood. That's why he had to go kill someone? On my behalf? The thought made me even more sick.

I managed to clear my throat to speak again. "Do…it…" More blood escaped my mouth in a ragged cough. "T-take it, all of it."

"Oh, but Isabella," he clasped his hands together and looked at me like a parent would to their petulant child. "That would be no fun, now would it? All this work and no play…we _must_ play for a little, don't you think?"

I groaned, the pain seeming to dull over my whole body now rather than individual areas.

"In fact, don't answer that." He looked down upon me thoughtfully.

_As if I could. _

"What to do…what to do?" He slowly walked towards me again, a contemplative expression across his immortal face.

"Does your Edward kiss you, Isabella?" It was a question, yet he looked as if he already knew the answer. "How he does it…" he trailed off seeming lost in thought. After a minute pause he spoke again. "I would love to try, you are so delectable, but I don't know if I could resist…" he trailed off once more. After a pause, he murmured almost to himself, "so sweet."

The hunger in his eyes was frightening. The crimson from moments before was now a deep burgundy red—almost black. So he was thirsty again. That was fast.

"We wouldn't want you to try to run again. Let's fix that problem, shall we?" He spoke as if this was afternoon tea. I nearly snorted in disgust.

He bent down and I cringed back, waiting for impact. Instead, he lifted me into his arms. A loud cry escaped me once more, the movement causing my broken limbs sharper, searing pain. I was sobbing now, everything was too much to handle. I never knew this kind of pain. I could have never imagined it.

James crusted leather jacket smeared against my cheek as he walked towards the middle of the dance hall. He smelt of dirt and tobacco. It must have been the jacket, I thought.

I realized I was probably going into a state of shock—the adrenaline coursing through my veins keeping me more alert and aware when I really only wanted to black out.

Soon enough, the pain started to feel like a second entity. As if I could focus on my surroundings, the pain dulled. This was both good and very bad.

During my musings, I noticed for the first time since he came back, that the video camera was perched atop a shelf at the far end of the room. The red blinking light indicating it was still recording.

James dropped me down in the middle of the dance floor. I heard an audible crack before I felt it. More shooting pain coursed through the base of my neck, down my spine, and into my legs. My vision blurred and I felt as if I may vomit once more from the sheer agony.

I swallowed heavily and steeled myself. He would do his worst but I would not go down without as much fight in me. I would not give in to him.

"Now, Isabella, let's play a game. I ask a question and you answer. If you don't, I break _one_ finger. Simple enough? I thought—"

James was cut off when suddenly a blurring figure stormed into the room and threw James onto his back; the back wall of mirrors instantly shattering.

I couldn't tell who it was, but I could sense it.

Edward.

He came to me. I hated to admit it—seeing the danger this put the Cullen's in, but I could never have felt as much relief as I did in that moment.

The fight kept on yet I couldn't discern one person from the other. For a few brief moments, they would stop—the blurring figures coming to a halt—to stare and figure out their next move. Edward's growl—loud and furious—ricocheted off the walls of the room.

James backed up into the corner while Edward charged forward, biting him in the next instant and decapitating him all in the matter of seconds.

Once James was thoroughly taken care of, Edward's rigid form turned to me.

At vampire speed, he was kneeling before me.

"Oh, god," he choked out. His breathing was heavy and in synch with mine. "What have I done?"

I coughed up more blood before I could speak. This did not seem to disturb his hunger in the slightest. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…'s not your f-fault…should have lis-end…"

"Love, you did what you thought was right. Don't be sorry." I knew if he could cry, he would be. His breathing was heavy and every few moments he would choke back a dry sob.

Slowly, he brought his hand to my forward and caressed the sweated and blood mangled bangs out of my eyes. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was great sorrow.

"How much pain can you feel?" He managed to choke out in-between shallow breaths.

I contemplated lying, yet the haziness and out of body experience I was having from the intensity of the moment told me otherwise. "…Lots."

He nodded but did not speak. His face spoke every word he did not say, _"I'm sorry."_

Seconds later, Edward still stroking my forehead and staring into my eyes, I started to feel like my ears were plugged and I was being plunged under water. Edward's voice sounded far away.

"No, Bella! Don't close your eyes! Do not fall asleep! Bella!"

Suddenly, I opened my eyes again and Edward was looking at me worriedly.

"My love, please try to stay awake. Carlisle and the others are just a moment away. Can you do that?"

I merely nodded once, too exhausted to speak. He continued to caress my forehead and cheeks.

A melody escaped his lips and I recognized it as my lullaby. It was probably the worst timing for him to sing it, seeing as he wanted me to stay awake. But I realized that he was not singing for my benefit. He was humming quietly to himself—most likely to calm his _own _thoughts. I left it be and managed to stay awake for another minute.

Just as my eyes started to droop once more, the doors to the studio burst open again. The rest of the Cullen clan gathered in. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked straight towards James remains. Esme, Alice, and Carlisle made a beeline towards Edward and I.

"Start a fire!" Emmett bellowed angrily. "No one messes with my sister and gets away with it."

"We can't miss any pieces, it's too dangerous," Jasper stated reasonably.

I then focused my attention on the people now sitting alongside me.

Carlisle immediately spoke up first. "How long?" He gathered some tools from his medical bag.

"A few minutes, if that—since I arrived…is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" Carlisle kept working while Edward spoke, his voice becoming more hysterical with each word. "You have make sure! Make sure she's going to be okay!"

Edward's cold hands kept their path along my forehead, shaky yet consistent.

Esme held my other hand as she sobbed violently, slowly stroking my palm. A thought crossed my mind at how sad it was that the Cullen's couldn't shed tears. It was a weird thing to witness, the dry sobs without any tears being shed. I never realized how vital tears were to letting out the pain and anguish a person felt.

I look around at my sides then and noted Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"W-Where's…A-Alice?" I choked again, spitting up more blood but not seeming to care. Surprisingly, the smell was the last thing on my mind.

"I'm right here, Bella." I felt a hand smooth out my hair. Her voice was not confident and knowing as it usually was. It shook with uncertainty. That scared me.

"Oh, damnit!" Never had I heard Carlisle swear. I surmised this must be something terrible if it caused such language to spew from his mouth.

Edward growled lowly. "Carlisle! DO SOMETHING! She's dying!"

I coughed some more. "It hurts," I whimpered. My eyes shut on their own accord. The pain was becoming too much in my lower abdomen where Carlisle worked.

"Alice, give me your belt! We need to stop the bleeding," Carlisle stated urgently.

"Stop," Alice's voice was flat and decisive.

"What?" Edward paused for a moment. "NO!" He growled fiercely at her.

"It's the only way. She's dying Edward. There isn't a lot of time."

Esme's dry sobs seemed to become louder at this. Carlisle paused with his ministrations. He looked up at Alice. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes. I've seen it. She will die if he doesn't," Alice answered.

Edward sat stoic, looking nothing but fearful. "I can't—not yet—I can't…It's too early…I can't," he whispered shakily.

"Wha…?" I could barely speak. The black was drifting upon me once more.

"Bella, you're dying, sweetheart…I'm so sorry," Carlisle whispered sadly. I had never seen him this way before. He was always the strong one, the dominate father figure in the group. "Have you thought about…becoming one of us?" Carlisle's voice took on a more serious and fierce tone.

Had I thought about it? Well, yes. _But now? _Was I ready? It seemed I had no choice. Although if I thought about it, would I have it any other way? All I wanted was Edward. I knew he was the one. There would never be anyone else for me.

I coughed some more, clearing my throat before whispering, "Yes."

"No. There has to be another way," Edward looked at the vampires surrounding me hysterically.

"There is no other way. We don't have a lot of time. She's going to die, Edward," Alice's tone was firm now. The scared tenor she spoke with earlier completely gone. "If you don't do it, Edward…I will."

I managed to speak again. "Please…Edward…please…"

He looked so pained in that moment, I bit my lip from the mental and physical pain as another tear streamed down my blood caked cheek.

Edward looked painfully in thought for a moment, staring into my eyes, as if he was looking for some answer. He must have seen it because the next moment, he looked determined.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?"

He was giving me an out.

I wasn't going to take it.

"Yes," I whisper choked as firmly as possible.

Edward looked up at all the Cullen's. "Can give us a moment?" His voice cracked.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Edward…" Carlisle looked warily at him.

"Alice?" Edward asked quietly without breaking eye contact with me.

She stared straight forward for a moment, her eyes hazy. "It will be fine." She looked down at me again before looking at Edward. "But hurry."

Edward didn't answer as they all quietly walked towards the fire on the other side of the room where James remains burned.

Edward adjusted his position so he was knelt at my side—both hands on my cheeks.

"Tell me this is wrong and we can figure something else out—anything. Just…tell me."

I cleared my throat and whispered, "No, I want this."

He sighed visibly, the pain still etched across his face. "I don't know if I will ever forgive myself."

"Don't—please, just don't…For me." I coughed up more blood.

He looked over his shoulder for a moment so quick I almost missed it. "I know, Alice!"

He must have been answering her thoughts.

Suddenly, his face softened yet determined. He gathered my hair and swept it to one side of my face. "I love you so much, with every fiber of my being. I will _always_ love you, sweetheart."

I managed to choke out behind the tears streaming down my face, "I love you, too."

He paused and looked me in the eye. "I am so sorry."

"It's going to hurt?" I whimpered.

He choked back a sob once more. "Yes…but just relax. It will help in the beginning. I will be here for you when you wake up."

I sniffed again as I relaxed my neck and lulled it to the side, ignoring the pain. "Promise?"

He looked me in the eye as he came closer to my face. "Sweetheart, I will always be at your side…I promise."

He placed a slow and soft kiss on my lips before he murmured, "I love you, Isabella. Please know that."

I coughed again. "Love you," I muttered only being able to keep my eyes open for a second longer. I could feel the blackness descending upon me.

He kissed my neck sweetly as I steeled myself. His cold breath sent shivers up and down my spine, yet relaxed me, because it was a reminder he was there.

"Relax," he said softly, almost to himself.

I felt a single tear escape my eyes once more as I felt Edward stiffen his body—stealing himself for my blood. I heard and felt the tear of skin at my neck, yet I couldn't focus on that pain. Because at that moment, I was becoming an equal. Edward's equal. And I couldn't regret my decision because at that moment my heart felt whole.

And then there was burning…

* * *

**What do you think? Review and let me know! Or don't...it's okay. Lol.**


End file.
